


Дары волхвов

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: В подарок на день рождения моему нежному другу Изе
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Дары волхвов

В канун Рождества впервые за зиму пошел снег, и Азирафель замер посреди площади. Запрокинув голову, он с рассеянной улыбкой подставил небу ладонь, и упавшая на нее снежинка сразу же стала каплей.

«Еще бы ртом половил», — привычно борясь с эмоциями, подумал Кроули и отвернулся. Все вокруг светилось: вот уже месяц Лондон походил на огромный рождественский базар. Золотые, зеленые, красные огни, шары и звезды, на каждой площади по елке, смертные в дурацких красных шапках снуют, нагруженные подарками. Вот удивился бы Святой Николай. Да и Иисус, пожалуй, тоже бы удивился...

— Ты только посмотри!

Этот мягкий восхищенный тон, ну конечно. Кроули развернулся, взмахнув полой пальто.

Азирафель стоял в нескольких метрах от него, разглядывая уличный вертеп — большой, нарядный, залитый золотым светом. Фигурки были выполнены с любовью и мастерством; выражение на лице девы Марии было знакомо ласковым. Возле яслей лежали барашки.

— А помнишь... — Азирафель повернулся к нему. В уголках губ у него прятался смех. Кроули сразу понял, о чем он.

— Нет, только не начинай...

Азирафель засмеялся.

***  
Ровно две тысячи девятнадцать лет назад ему было совершенно не смешно. В хлеву стоял полумрак, еле-еле чадила лучина возле яслей, и Азирафель, надежно скрытый от взора смертных, ничего не видел и сам.

— Где же ты спрятался, враг рода человеческого? — пробормотал он, осматривая углы. Мария дремала, Иосиф сидел снаружи, овцы вздыхали и переминались в темноте.

Завозился в яслях ребенок.

Азирафель отвлекся от своих поисков и подошел; склонился над яслями, умиленно разглядывая личико спящего Спасителя, и крошечную ручку, высунувшуюся из пеленок, и хвост...

Хвост явно был лишним.

Осторожно, боясь разбудить младенца, Азирафель сунул руку в устилающие ясли сено. Пригревшийся змей спал, сам теплый от чужого тепла.

— Вылезай, — Азирафель потянул его, но демон только недовольно пошевелился, забиваясь глубже. Азирафель оглянулся на вход.

— Ну хватит. Они уже идут... Ты не можешь лежать здесь, волхвы захотят посмотреть на Мессию. Вылезай!

Он извлек уже почти все змеиное тело из яслей, когда Иисус проснулся и потянулся к новой игрушке, цепкими пальчиками ухватился за чешуйчатый хвост. От такого обращения наконец проснулся и змей, и в его широко распахнувшихся желтых глазах на мгновение мелькнул ужас. Голоса звучали уже на пороге, и Мария пошевелилась, села, протирая глаза.

Зажмурившись и мысленно извинившись, Азирафель выдернул хвост из руки младенца, прижал змея к груди и под басовитый рев Спасителя растворился в воздухе. 

Вскоре пришли волхвы.

***  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты умудрился... — Азирафель с улыбкой покачал головой, и Кроули посмотрел на вертеп с неприязнью. Да, его послали тогда с Заданием, но было холодно, а в яслях — в яслях так тепло; и он сказал себе: закрою глаза только на секундочку.

— Мир не остался без Спасителя, чем ты недоволен? — утомленным тоном спросил он. Наказание тогда было долгим... и болезненным.

— Я доволен, — Азирафель повернулся к нему и вдруг взял за руки, глаза его отвратительно сияли — тем же золотым светом, что разливался вокруг. — Пойдем?

И они пошли, и вскоре в книжном магазинчике зажегся свет и замигала огоньками елка, и ужин был сытен и хорош, а ночь мирна и полна Чуда. 

В сером прозрачном свете утра Кроули прокрался вниз — босиком, в одной пижаме. Сев на пол у елки, он нетерпеливо схватил свой подарок, открыл его — и, зажав ладонью рот, беззвучно захохотал.

Из небрежно разодранной оберточной бумаги высовывался край теплого клетчатого электрического одеяла.


End file.
